I Will Remember You
by Slayed-by-Angel
Summary: In an alternate reality, Angel Jonnson is a police officer, and Buffy Summers is a young girl with an over-protective father...
1. Introductions

**"Introductions"**  
  
The noise of the police station made Angel even more jumpy. Buffy Summers had almost died tonight. He didn't know who or what saved her, but he knew that he needed to speak to her, and urgently. The Night Stalker, a vicious serial killer had murdered thirty girls already, and Buffy Summers had almost been the next victim. Angel adjusted his belt as he entered the interrogation room. A tinge of resentment and annoyance went through Angel as he looked at Buffy's beautiful face. She was sitting in a hard wooden chair, and she was staring blankly at the table. Her blonde hair was still in disarray, and she looked as if she was in a permanent state of shock. Buffy looked up at Angel's tall figure, and weakly smiled. He curtly nodded back. She frowned.  
  
"Ms. Summers, you say you were walking home in the dark, and you were attacked?"  
  
Angel adjusted his tie, and then sat in the chair adjacent to Buffy.  
  
"No, I wasn't attacked, I just saw...I saw!"  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. Angel felt sorry for her. He hated, but felt sorry for her. Was that possible? Maybe she was just the daughter of someone he hated. Maybe she had nothing to do with his hate. She wiped her tear away, and continued to speak,  
  
"I saw a young girl walking down the street, and a man grabbed her. But, I couldn't see him that well. It was dark. So, so dark. I...I ran to help her and he hit me. I passed out, and when I woke up you were screaming and then you touched me. I felt blood, and I saw blood."  
  
She closed her eyes as the images danced through her memory. Then she slowly opened them to look at Angel while she was talking,  
  
"I still see blood. Everywhere. Is that bad? Oh, God! Am I crazy? There has to be something wrong with me. I see blood in everything. I even see it in your eyes."  
  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes now, and her dirtied face had sectioned streaks on it where tears had run down her cheeks. Angel touched her face. Her watery green eyes looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"No, you aren't crazy. You've been through alot. It's okay..." A knock on the door interrupted Angel's sentence.  
  
"BUFFY?" An older man called.  
  
"Daddy! Oh Daddy, I'm so scared...I was so scared." Angel looked hatefully at her father. Hank stared at Angel with emotionless eyes.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jonnson. You saved my daughter. I'm in your debt." Hank said, bitterly. Angel glared at Hank. A small teasing smile played on Hank's lips. He was enjoying Angel's discomfort.  
  
"I'll have an officer over at your house just incase the killer follows you. There must be some reason he kept you alive." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I think you should come to my house and keep watch. If the killer comes back I don't want some incompetent rookie, who gets a high off of coffee and doughnuts to watch me! I deserve better, I want to live, and I don't want to end up like some girl who ran and screamed for her life, when in actuality she had no chance of survival. "  
  
Buffy sniffled, and wiped a stray tear away from her eye. Angel's mouth hung open and he almost laughed at how passionate Buffy was. She was definitely dramatic. A young girl walked into the room.  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay? I was so worried!" Buffy looked teary eyed at her sister.  
  
"Dawn! I'm fine. You knew I'd be okay. I'm always okay." Dawn rushed into Buffy's petite arms. She dug her head in the safety of her sister's embrace.  
  
"I know. It's just that after losing mom, I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. I love you." Buffy kissed Dawn's forehead.  
  
"I love you too Dawn. I love you too. I'll always protect you. Always." Buffy hugged Dawn harder. She looked up and her gaze met Angel's. It was a soft appreciating gaze. Hank cleared his throat, and Buffy looked guiltily away.  
  
"We should be going now. Thank you, for all your help, and I'll call you if we need anything." Dawn clasped her father's hand.  
  
"You know what Hank, I think I _will_ stay over at your house to help take care of Buffy. We don't want to comprise her safety. That killer's very dangerous." Hank glared hatefully at Angel. Angel smirked. Buffy nodded appreciatively.  
  
"I don't think we need your help." Hank sarcastically said.  
  
"Nonsense daddy. If Mr. Jonnson thinks it best that he come and stay then he will. No arguments." She looked her father in the eyes. He sighed. No father could resist his little girl, and Buffy knew she had that persuasive power.  
  
"Alright." Hank bitterly muttered. Dawn smiled politely at Angel before exiting the room. Buffy comfortingly looked at Angel and he acknowledged her by nodding.

* * *

The drive to Buffy's house was short, and Angel almost turned back several times. He couldn't face that man. He couldn't face Hank. Not the man responsible for his father's disappearance, and possible murder. Angel hated him; in fact he hated the entire Summers family. They were all alike: snobby, conceited, and worst of all liars. Or at least he used to hate them all. And he didn't understand why he wanted to be kind to Buffy Summers. He almost liked her. Almost. Angel's blue car pulled into the driveway of the Summers' mansion. Angel gulped. He had forgotten how big and intimidating the house was. He walked up to the door, and knocked. Deep down he hoped no one would answer, or that the killer would be there, but dead and laying on the floor. Everyone would scream, he would save the day, and he could go home not have to face his fears. But unfortunately, nothing is that simple, and the butler answered the door. The butler, a young man in a tuxedo smiled kindly at Angel and moved so that Angel could enter.

"We've been expecting you." Angel shivered; it was almost like the Adams Family, except with normal people. The butler although nice, was definitely creepy.  
  
"What's your name?" Angel asked the butler. The butler smiled.  
  
"It's Jeeves. I know, it was like I was destined to become a butler. I think that's what my parents were aiming for. I also double as chauffeur, so if you need to travel anywhere just ask." Angel grinned and nodded towards the door.  
  
"I have a car, thank you. Could you please tell me where Ms. Summers is?" The butler led the way up the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Summers told me to take you to your quarters and then Ms. Summers will see you in the library." Angel blinked in shock as he walked into his room, which the word large doesn't even describe,  
  
"I hope you will be comfortable here, and if you have any questions, complaints, or needs, you know where to ask." The butler pointed toward the phone, "Just pick it up and press one, someone will answer and you will get what you need." The butler attempted to take Angel's bags. Angel politely refused the creepy man's help and held on to his bags.  
  
"I can take care of my own bags Jeeves. Thank you. Would you please just tell me where the library is?" The butler grinned a toothy smile, and nodded. Angel almost shuddered.  
  
"If you set down your bags, the library is down the hall and to the right." Angel thanked the butler as he left the room. The hallway was extremely wide, and long, and there were various right turns that could have been made, and none of them led to the library. Finally, when the correct right turn was made, Angel saw a large library come into view. Buffy looked up and smiled at the sight of Angel walking into the room.  
  
"Mr. Jonnson," Buffy said as a smile formed on her perfect red lips, "Good to see you. Is your room satisfactory?" She asked politely. Angel laughed.  
  
"Quite. Infact, I believe you out-did yourself. But please, just call me Angel. I hate formalities."  
  
"You look nice when you laugh. You should laugh more often." Angel stopped smiling and sat down, "Do you hate me? Or do you hate my father?" Buffy bluntly asked, as she toyed with her pen. Angel coughed nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"Don't play coy with me Angel. I know that you have some sort of hate against my family. Why do you hate us? I think I have a right to know."  
  
"I don't hate you, per say. I just don't really like your father. Okay, to be truthful I hate your father. You see, my father used to work for yours. He was a company executive. I guess he found some unwanted information out about your father's company, and then he disappeared. I haven't seen my father since I was six years old. I used to think that he would come back one day, and say that it was all just a game of hide and seek, and that he has been waiting for me to find him. I never found him. I have often wondered if he would be disappointed that I never found him, but then I think he would have loved me anyway." Buffy sadly smiled.  
  
"I don't know how my father fits into this." She pushed her hair behind her ear. Angel almost laughed at how stupid people could be when they didn't want to see the truth.  
  
"My father brought incriminating evidence to your father, your father became very upset, and the next day my dad disappeared. Can't you see? There's a motive there, a reason for your father to harm mine." Buffy shook her head in denial.  
  
"My dad had nothing to do with your dad's disappearance! He's a good man. Just let it go, your search's futile. If you haven't found evidence by now you're never going to!" A wave of emotion passed over Angel's face.  
  
"Don't take away my hate! It's all I have! I have to keep searching because I can't let my father go, until I know. I deserve that much. He deserves that much." Angel looked away from Buffy's surprised gaze.  
  
"If you hate my father so much, why are you protecting me?" Angel looked back at Buffy. A solemn look on his face.  
  
"Because you're not you're father." Buffy became silent.  
  
" I'm sorry about your dad. I bet he was a good man, you seem to love him very much."  
  
"He was. He's the reason that I became a cop. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled and gotten all emotional." Buffy touched Angel's hand, and he changed the subject, "What happened to your mother? Your sister said that your mother died."  
A tear ran down Buffy's cheek. Angel handed her a tissue, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"She died two years ago. Cancer. It was her time; you could see the pain in her eyes when she moved. You have to love someone enough to let them go. I loved her more than anything, and I let her go. I think she would have been proud of me for that. Hell, I'm proud of me for that." Angel touched her shoulder and she weakly smiled in return.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"You didn't kill her. No need for apologies."  
  
"It's just..." Angel said, trying to explain himself.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What was her name?" Angel asked, it had been so long since he thought of Buffy's mother.  
  
"Joyce. It was such a perfect name for a woman who was always happy." Angel smiled. Buffy was different. She was just like him, scared and hurting. He liked her more than ever at this moment. At this moment, she was no longer a Summers, she didn't even have a name. A person that Angel didn't have to hate...


	2. Four Months Later

**Four Months Later**  
  
Hank Summers had always hated Angel Jonnson. Mostly it had been the fact that Angel had relentlessly hunted Hank down since his father's disappearance. But now, more than ever Hank hated Angel. This hate surpassed rage; this was pure unadulterated, passionate hate. Angel and Buffy had been dating, and now they were engaged. They claimed that they were in love. Hank had actually had hopes that he could sway Buffy away from Angel by tempting her with money, gifts, and threats of disownment. Buffy never cared. That was just like her, once she had her mind set on something she wouldn't let it go. He even told her that her comfort would be compromised. She again, laughed it off, and said she wasn't in love with Angel's money. Something drastic had to be done. And soon. Buffy and Angel were taking a trip to the Bahamas on a yacht in two weeks. Hank had a plan. A brilliant, problem solving plan. He knew what he had to do. This wasn't a matter of honor, or getting his daughter back. This was a matter of putting hate into practice, and nothing would stop Hank from performing that pivotal duty. It was essential.  
  
Buffy laughed again. Xander was incredibly funny in a stupid sort of way. She couldn't help but laugh. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Xander, honey, stop with the jokes, you're going to put Buffy into the hospital and me into the madhouse. I'm too young and I have too much money to count for that to happen." Anya pointedly said. Xander huffed.  
  
"At least Buffy appreciates my knack for the comedic arts." Buffy smiled at Xander.  
  
"She's just jealous Xander. She's money greedy and jealous." Buffy glanced at Anya, who was giving Buffy the evil eye.  
  
"You're looking very bohemian today Buffy. I wouldn't talk. You need money to look good, and you have money, but you don't look good." Anya said icily.  
  
"You couldn't afford the shampoo in my hair, Anya. I look better than you any day, even with my hair shaved and my skin dry."  
  
"Willing to bet on that?" Anya said sitting forward in her seat.  
  
"Ladies, ladies! Can we stop competing for the Ice Princess award?" Xander looked at the two beautiful women glaring at each other.  
  
"You always take her side!" Anya angrily said.  
  
"Honey, I never took her side. I was just trying to end a fight."  
  
"Why don't you just hide behind your Buffy?" Anya huffed and Buffy raised an eyebrow. Angel walked into the room.  
  
"I know I would." Angel smirked. Buffy jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Angel, I missed you." He wrapped her into a hug, and Buffy smiled contentedly.  
  
"'Buffy! Angel! I missed you so much.' Blah, blah, blah." Anya mocked. Xander gripped her arm, and she became quiet.  
  
"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Angel whispered, as he pressed his forehead against Buffy's. She nodded.  
  
"I wish we were leaving right now. I wish we were married right now." She tilted her head.  
  
"All in good time. I need to be able to provide a place for us to live first."  
  
"I know. Its just being with you makes me want more. I love you." Buffy looked up at Angel with doe eyes. Angel gazed back.  
  
"Ahem! I know you two are in love and everything. I'm in love with Anya, but could you two get a room if you guys are going to get with the mushies?" Xander joked. Buffy glared playfully at him.  
  
"Get out of my house Xander. You have a very nice house a couple of blocks away."  
  
"I know, you just have a better chef." Xander laughed playfully, nudging his girlfriend. Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you Xander. We're leaving Buffy. See you tomorrow for dress shopping?" Anya questioned as she and Xander walked towards the door.  
  
"At noon." Buffy said. Anya smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"I don't understand you guys. One minute you're fighting and the next minute you're arranging to go shopping for your wedding dress." Buffy led Angel to a nearby chair.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you know how hard it is to find a good shopping partner?" Angel laughed and kissed her soft lips.  
  
The dark night hid Hank from view. The yacht bobbed innocently on the water as he crept aboard. Hank signalled to the other man to board. The other man silently walked towards Hank.  
  
"Riley, do you have the bomb?" Riley nodded. "And you say you have military training?" Hank asked.  
  
"Two years in undercover missions." Riley whispered. Hank nodded again.  
  
"Good. Good. I don't want Buffy hurt. I just want Angel to be out of the picture. And it seems the only way to accomplish that is to kill him." Hank smiled.  
  
"You're cruel." Riley smirked.  
  
"No, I am just investing in my future. I had to kill his father, and I have to kill him. Personally I think it runs in their genes. They have to be disposed of." Hank said, matter-of-factly and Riley appreciatively grinned.  
  
"So where do you want me to put it?" Riley asked as Hank motioned toward the stern...


	3. The Explosion

**"The Explosion"**  
  
The boat hugged the waves of the ocean as it reached the Bahamas. Buffy happily smiled at Angel.  
  
"Angel, I want to swim in it. The water's so beautiful." she said dreamily.  
  
Angel pulled off his shirt, baring his tanned torso, and jumped into water. He moved his arms calmly around to stay afloat. Buffy smiled and jumped into the water. Her teeth chattered.  
  
"It's colder than I thought it would be." Angel laughed and dunked her head into the water. Buffy punched him in the stomach. He laughed and dunked her again.  
  
"Hey, no fair! You're stronger than me!" she gasped in protest.  
  
Angel laughed again, "It's fair to me." Angel replied between laughs.  
  
Buffy glared at Angel, "I find myself liking you a little less right now."  
  
She frowned. Angel grinned and kissed her softly. She hugged him back.  
  
"Forgiven?" He whispered.  
  
"As always."  
  
She kissed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I love you." Angel softly said.  
  
Buffy dunked his head underneath the water. "I know."  
  
Angel's jaw dropped as he resurfaced.  
  
"That was devious." Angel complained. Buffy smiled.  
  
"A girl does what she can."  
  
A loud tapping noising came from the yacht. Buffy nervously glanced at Angel.  
  
"That can't be good." Angel nodded.  
  
"I know." The knocking noise became faster, and faster, until it came to and abrupt, eerie pause. Angel and Buffy looked expectantly at the boat. A popping noise followed by the groaning sound of metal, filled the air. The boat exploded into many pieces of sharp metal. Buffy swam furiously away from the hot fire that promised to engulf her. She looked back and saw Angel struggling to get away. She called his name, and he looked at her, grasping for her, just as a lone piece of metal hit her in her head. She fell unconscious and sunk beneath the water's surface. Angel cried out in horror, and swam toward her. He couldn't find her. He began to cry out. A fishing boat passed by the wreckage. Angel waved his arms frantically. The boat stopped and a life raft was thrown into the water. Angel weakly swam to the raft and climbed in. His eyes nervously searched the water. He would find her. Buffy's unconscious body drifted on the open water. Blood ran freely down her brow.  
  
Spike attentively watched the water. He loved his job. He was a fisherman, and he was a damn good one too. A white object floated on the water's surface. Spike squinted his eyes in order to make out the figure. The object floated closer to the boat. Spike could see a human form floating in the water. He dove in and wrapped her in his arms. The swim to the fishing boat was panicked.  
  
"Faith, Faith!" Spike hoarsely shouted.  
  
Faith ran to the starboard, and saw Spike holding a girl in his arms, she threw out the ladder, and he struggled up it with the unconscious girl in his arms. Spike laid the young girl flat on her back. He listened for her heartbeat.  
  
"She's not breathing." Spike whispered.  
  
"Oh, God." Faith covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Spike began CPR, and the girl coughed up water. Her eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. She looked around in a discombobulated order. Spike sighed in relief.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy said as she looked at her benefactors.  
  
Spike smiled, "You're on The Nightrider." He said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm Spike, and this is my girlfriend, Faith."  
  
Faith smiled and moved closer to Spike.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Buffy eyes moved back and fourth as she searched her head for the information. Her eyes began to glisten with tears. Her wet hair dripped down her shirt. She looked up at Spike with venerable eyes. She opened her mouth, and replied hoarsely.  
  
"I don't remember..." 


	4. The Search

"The Search"

Angel searched for Buffy for what seemed an eternity, but she wasn't in the water or on the land that he could find, and his heart hurt. A tear rolled down his cheek as his mother, Maggie, entered the room where he sat, his face streaked with tears.

"Honey, are you okay?" Maggie asked, clasping Angel's weak hand. He fell to the couch.

"I don't understand why God keeps taking the people I love most away from me. I don't know how to live without her, mom. I want her back. I just want to touch her, and kiss her, and tell her I love her one more time." His mom ran her fingers through his thick hair. Angel looked at her and his voice came out in a heartbroken croak.

"They've been searching for two weeks, and they're talking about giving up." Angel laid his head on his mother's lap.

"Shhh. This'll pass, honey. The hurt'll become less, and you'll find a way to forget the pain." Angel sobbed. His mother's hand became still.

"She's dead, she's really dead, and I don't understand why, and I don't know if I can forget her...ever. It hurts so bad." His hand clasped his heart, and his mother held him tighter.

"No one ever does. No one understands death. If they did, would anybody ever grieve? I doubt it. Death would be a joyous occasion if people understood it. If only people knew. You have to love her enough to let her go." Angel stared into his mother's eyes.

"Buffy said that to me once. I didn't understand it then, but I do now." He laid his head back on his mother's lap and cried...


	5. What's In A Name?

"**What's In A Name? "**

"She has amnesia." Spike spoke down the receiver to Faith, who was busy on the fishing boat while Spike was at the hospital.

"She does?"

"Yeah, and we just can't leave her to stay at the hospital, so I told the doctor I'd bring her back." Faith sighed as Spike told her the sitch.

"Alright. I have to go. Fishing emergency, you know how they are." Faith sighed again and looked across the deck toward the shore. Spike laughed.

"Melvin drunk again?" he inquired, and Faith could hear the amusement in his voice. It was her turn to laugh.

"Is he ever sober? I swear that man bleeds whiskey." she switched the phone to her other shoulder, whilst concentrating on the net she was fixing.

"Okay, I have to go, the Doctor's coming down the hall." Spike said, motioning to the doctor.

"I love you." Faith whispered.

"I love you too. Be careful." "See you in a while." Spike hung the phone back on the receiver, and walked towards the doctor.

"Okay Spike, she should be ready to take home as soon as she gets dressed." Spike nodded and smiled.

"Is there anything we can do to make her remember?" The doctor sighed.

"Not much. She doesn't have any previous knowledge of you. So you can' t surround her with things she likes or is familiar with." Spike sat in a chair, "Thanks." The doctor shook Spike's hand and then left. Buffy walked nervously down the hall and Spike stood up as she neared him.

"Ready to go?" Buffy nodded. Spike took her to his car, opened the door for her. She thanked him, and sat down.

* * *

Trees flashed bits of green by the window as the car passed them by. An awkward silence had been passing for at least fifteen minutes, and Spike was beginning to get sick of it.

"You can't remember your name?" Spike asked, uncertainly. Buffy looked at him.

"No. I want to, I really do. Have you ever had something on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't quite remember it, but there's a familiar feeling there?

"Yeah." Spike concentrated on the road.

"That's what amnesia feels like. I know I have memories, but I can't quite remember them."

Spike smiled., "Well, I am not going to call you 'hey, you' the whole time you're here. So, I'll give you a name." Buffy gazed at him, smiling happily, "Really?"   
Spike nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked, turning to him, interested. Spike glanced at her.

"I was thinking either Eleanor or Amylia." he replied.

"I think I'll go with Amylia. Eleanor sounds too...prim-and-proper." Buffy wrinkled her nose and giggled.   
Spike chuckled, "I don't know why Eleanor sounds too "prim-and-proper", but I like Amylia better too. It suits you." Spike said to her. Buffy agreed.

"Okay, Amylia, let's go home."

"Home. Sounds good." Buffy smiled and looked out the window, wondering about her new life ahead of her...


	6. Buried Alive

**"Buried Alive"**  
  
Angel watched, heartbroken, as they put her coffin into the ground. He had to look away. There was no body in the casket, she could still be alive somewhere. But, Angel knew all too well the repercussions of believing in things that didn't exist. She probably would never come back, and he would die, old and alone. Still grieving his ghost lover. His mother clasped his hand and led him away from Buffy's grave. Angel jerked his hand away. He had a right to grieve, and he would. He stood in front of the gravesite, and watched them throw dirt on Buffy's casket. He couldn't breathe. Dawn was wailing behind him, and her father wasn't even holding her. Tara was comforting Willow, and Xander was being comforted by Anya. Who would comfort him? Would he ever feel normal again? Angel walked towards Dawn and hugged her. She sobbed into his shirt, and was getting it soaked in the process. He touched her hair, and his hand rubbed soothingly down her back.

"It's okay Dawn. It's okay." But inside he knew it wasn't.  
  
Hank watched them bury his daughter's casket. He never meant to hurt Buffy. He loved Buffy. Angel was supposed to die. Not his daughter. Not his Buffy. Hank, wracked with guilt, walked sullenly away. Leaving the hate of his heart to comfort his daughter. The only one he had left. But he didn't care. Not anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even Dawn...


	7. New Friends

**

* * *

"New Friends"**

"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? There's lots of work for us to do now!" Buffy and Spike sang in unison. Faith's face contorted. The cartoon dog, ruffed in his characteristic manner, and Buffy laughed. Faith shook her head.

"I will never understand how you guys can like ScoobyDoo." Spike grinned.

"You don't have to, luv. This cartoon is for those of a superior intellect. You can't be taught to like it." Faith glared at him.

"I'll teach you something Spike." Faith playfully taunted, and she hit him with a pillow. Spike sat stunned for a few seconds before regaining his senses, and retaliating. Faith laughed and threw a pillow to Buffy. Buffy swung and hit Spike so hard that the pillow broke open and sent feathers flying everywhere. Faith laughed, Spike growled, and Buffy covered her mouth to stop the giggle that threatened to escape her lips.

"Good one, Amy." Faith said, as she gave Buffy a high five.

"Amylia, I thought we were on the same side?" Spike said, in mock hurt.

"But girls have to band together sometimes. Nothing against you." Buffy giggled. Spike grabbed her tickling her in her ribs, and she began to scream.

"Ahhhh!!! Let me go Spike!" He laughed.

"Say "You Win!"" Buffy growled.

"Come on! We are too old to be...playing...these...games!" Buffy struggled to talk; distracted by the immense laughing that was going on.

"How do you know you are too old? You don't know how old you are." Buffy growled again.

"Okay! You Win! Are you happy?" She said as he let her go.

"Perfectly!" Buffy glared at Spike.

"You are so mean to me."

"It's only cuz you're like my little sister, you can't be nice to your little sister. The other kids would tease me." Spike pouted playfully. Buffy half smiled.

"So, I'm going to meet Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Fred tonight?" Buffy questioned as she straightened her hair.

"Yup! They are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Good. Fred's a girl, right?" Faith nodded, "You do know your friends all have weird names?" Spike laughed and started picking up the feathers on the floor.

"I know."

"Just checkin." Buffy nodded, smiling.

"Go get dressed." Buffy smiled as she skimpered out of the room.

* * *

Buffy watched the make-out fest in disgust and jealously. She thought dinner would be a good time to get to know Spike and Faith's friends, but all they did was make-out. Buffy got up and went to the balcony to look at the stars. The night sky was bright, and it seemed to call her name, that is if she knew what her name was. She knew she couldn't stay with Spike and Faith forever, no matter how much she loved them. It had been three months since she had lost her memory and it was about time she got back to her other life. She just had to answer the phone before she could do any of that. The phone angrily rang, and Buffy looked into the dining room to see that the couples were still making-out and going strong. She looked at them with an ick face before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Buffy politely answered. The voice on the other line gasped.

"Hello?" Buffy asked again.

"Buffy?" The voice frantically questioned. Buffy laughed.

"No, my name is Amylia. Or at least I think it is. Who's this?" The male voice groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't...sorry. This is Angel, could I talk to Faith?"

"Sure, I just have to pry her off of her boyfriend." Buffy put the phone on the counter, and tapped on Faith's shoulder.

"What's up Amy?" Faith wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Someone named Angel is calling for you. Sounds cute too." Buffy smiled.

"Ewww, that's my big brother!" Spike smiled at Buffy, and she shrugged.

"Got a picture?" Spike went to the photo album and pulled out a picture.

"Here. This is Angel." Buffy took the picture. A tall, handsome man with dark hair and chocolate eyes was sullenly smiling. Buffy touched the picture; it was as if she knew this person. Spike stared at her. Flashes of recognition went through her. It felt like she knew him. Loved him.

"Amylia?" Spike said, breaking her reverie. "Do you know him?" Buffy touched the face once more before handing the picture back to Spike.

"No." She whispered. "No." The face haunted her, she felt like she had once known that person very intimately. Faith came out of the kitchen.

"Spike, we have to go to Sunnydale. My brother's fiancé died, and I think I should go help him get back on his feet." Spike nodded understandingly.

"Okay." Spike said as he went to give Faith a hug. "How sad." Buffy whispered.

"You guys have to go." Faith called to her friends, "We need to pack. We are leaving tomorrow, and if we catch a flight out of here in the morning, we should be there by tomorrow night." Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn left in a hurry, and Faith packed faster than anyone Buffy had ever seen, then again, she never remembered seeing anyone other than Faith pack anyways.

* * *

The plane had turbulence to spare, and Buffy looked out the window and imagined that she was flying in the clouds. When she slept Angel's face haunted her dreams. 


	8. Secrets Revealed

** "Secrets Revealed"**  
  
"Amylia, come stay with us!" Spike begged. Faith impatiently sighed.

"No. This is a family thing, and I don't want to interrupt. I am going to a hotel." Buffy showed Spike her resolve face, and he squinted his eyes in frustration.

"Okay! I just want to go home. We'll drop you off at your hotel, and we'll call you later to make sure you're okay." Faith shouted. Buffy cringed.

"Sorry." Buffy looked towards the floor. Somehow she always had the feeling that she was invading.

"We just have to get going, Angel is picking us up." Faith tapped her foot, looking at her watch. Buffy sucked in her breath.

"I'll walk to the hotel, I don't want him to have to meet new people when he's probably greiving."   
Faith waved Buffy off, and she left the airport. The hotel was nice, and the bed was comfortable. It was late at night and Buffy fell asleep watching the TV. She dreamed of remembering who she was, and that her family would welcome her back with open arms...


	9. One Week Later

** One-Week Later**  
  
Faith wanted to take Buffy shopping before they went back to Bermuda. Bermuda may have been beautiful, but the clothes there were not top choice. Buffy sifted through the racks of clothing, everything was so pretty, but she wondered what her other self would like. What her tastes in clothes were.

"Amy, you're taking forever! You act like you've never seen clothes!" Buffy smiled.

"I just want to pick something she would have liked." Buffy sighed. Faith gave her a confused look.

"She?" Faith implored.

"My other self. The real me. I can't remember my name or what I like, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try." Buffy demanded. Faith nodded understandingly.

"Take your time," she said comfortingly as Buffy picked a few clothes off a rack and headed for the register.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow walked into the store, and when she did she almost fell to her knees crying. A blonde girl that looked exactly like Buffy was purchasing clothes. Willow knew it had to be her.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Why wasn't the girl turning? Willow touched her shoulder, "Buffy? Oh, God! I am _so_ glad to see you. We all thought you were dead. Are you okay? Where were you?"   
Buffy looked towards Faith in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Buffy whispered. Willow began to cry.

"Buffy please. Please! Don't you remember me? You have to. I'm your best friend! Try to remember!"   
Faith stepped in front of Willow.

"Willow, she doesn't remember anything. She has amnesia...this is Buffy?" Faith looked at Buffy, "We have to take her back home. Angel...will probably want to see her. How come I never got to see a picture?" Faith asked joyfully.

Willow happily laughed. "Buffy hates cameras." Willow smiled, "You're alive. I can't believe you're alive."

Buffy was nervous as hell. On one hand she was going to meet all the people she once knew and cared for, on the other hand she had no idea who they were!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy nervously walked into the house that Willow and Faith had brought her to. Angel answered the door, and he stumbled backwards and collapsed to his knees.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked back at Willow with tears in her eyes, "Buffy! You're alive! You're alive! I though you were dead. I wished so hard for you to come back. I love you. Why aren't you hugging me, why aren't you kissing me?" Angel asked, his eyes darting around, confused. Buffy began to cry.

"Are you mad at me for not finding you. I tried. I did! But, I'm weak when I'm grieving. You know that!" Angel explained frantically. Buffy shook her head and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I don't know who you are!" Buffy fell to her knees beside Angel. He was crying now.

"You remember. You remember! I know you do!" Angel searched her eyes; she wanted to remember so badly. She shook her head.

"I can't! I want to so badly!" She touched his face. He was willing her now, willing her with his heart. Remember.

"Please say you remember." She shook her head no. She couldn't make herself remember even if he wanted her to.

"Do you remember the time that I proposed to you, and I forgot to bring the ring, and you almost said no?" Buffy closed her eyes, letting the blackness take her back in time to a place where her name was Buffy...  
  
_"Buffy, I have something to ask you." Buffy looked up from her desk, and Angel was standing before her _- _a quivering, nervous mass. He was beginning to sweat, and Buffy smiled, somehow taking a pleasure in his nervousness.   
__"__You have something to ask me?" Buffy pretended to be out of the loop. It was making him even more apprehensive.   
"Yes, umm," He wiped his brow, and fell to one knee.   
"Will you...marry me?" Buffy smiled and held out her hand. Angel coughed and looked at her hand. His eyes widened, and he muttered underneath his breath. She thought she heard something along the lines of 'oh, crap!'   
"I forgot to bring the ring!!" He checked his pockets one last time. "I did. I'm sorry. Here, I'll be right back." He got to his feet and headed towards the door. Buffy sighed.   
"No, Angel. Stop. Ask me to marry you when you can do it right. When we can do it right." Angel grunted, and then he understood. He did want her to have only good memories of when he asked her to marry him..._  
  
It all came flooding back. Buffy remembered him. She couldn't believe she remembered. She loved him with her whole heart. Angel looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me you remember. Do you remember the time I bought you a puppy, or the time that you met my mom, and my sister, Faith, spilled salsa all over your pants?" He pointed to Faith, and she looked down, surpressing a smile. Buffy kissed him.

"I remember! I remember, I remember!!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Angel laughed happily.

"Oh, God! I couldn't save you. You weren't there!" Buffy hugged him tightly.

"It doesn't matter who saved who. I came back. You would have come back too. You know, suddenly I feel like I'm in the Princess Bride movie, and I should say, "Love conquers all". Or something weird like that."   
Buffy laughed, tears streaming down her face. Willow was in tears, and Angel suddenly realized that there were two other people in the room. Faith was now crying. Angel looked at her strangely.

"Faith, what happened to "Ms. Tough Girl"? Faith covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, but can I just say that you guys are _so_ meant to be together. I've got to call Spike." She ran out of the room and Willow seemed to be considering calling someone too.

"I guess I should say I love you at least." Buffy said while pulling away from Angel's embrace.

"At least." Angel kissed Buffy again.

"I can't believe I remember everything now. I remember you, Xander, Willow, my father. My father! I have to go visit him." Angel half smiled, but got up to get the keys to the car.

"Okay, let's go." Buffy grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Angel drove silently down the road that led to Buffy's house. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Mr. Broody, what's on your mind?" Angel gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's just...it's just, that at your funeral-" Buffy's jaw dropped.

"Hold up! Funeral? I was gone how long before I had a funeral? Can I see my grave?" Buffy asked, still staring at him. Angel shook his head at Buffy.

"First off no! Secondly, you were gone for three weeks, and I told you I searched for you everywhere. Your father told us to stop looking. It's just at your funeral, your father didn't even cry. Or when Dawn was crying I had to comfort her because your dad just left her there. It was completely heartless!" Buffy sat back in her chair.

"Maybe, he didn't think that I was dead." Buffy nonchalantly stated.

"But, why would he tell us to stop looking for you if he believed that you were still alive?" Buffy bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know. But there has to be some rational explanation, my father isn't involved in anything bad Angel." Angel turned into Buffy's drive way. Her house was dark, and ominous looking. Angel had a bad feeling. Buffy opened the door.

"Dad? Dad?" There was no answer, and the silence seemed to reverberate off of the thick walls. Buffy started up the stairwell, when the lights suddenly flickered on. Buffy turned her head. Hank was standing at the bottom of the steps; he looked distraught and somehow psychotic.

"No! You aren't real! I told you to stop haunting me. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please just go away!" Hank's voice choked in his throat. He scratched at his face. Buffy ran down the stairs. Angel stayed close to her.

"Be careful Buffy." Angel sternly said.

"He's my father Angel." Buffy looked her father in the eyes, "Daddy, I'm real. I'm alive. See..." She brought his hand to her face. His eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't mean to kill you. I didn't. I meant to kill him!" Hank pointed angrily at Angel. Angel gave Hank a hateful lookl, "Everything...was going fine until you came around! 'Angel Jonnson - handsome and kind'" Hank mimicked, his eyes menacing, "My daughter couldn't resist you. No! You took her away from me. I had to do something; I had to kill you just like I killed your father! What else could I do? You were taking control of my family, I worked so hard for them!" he growled. Angel was breathing heavily now. His hands were clenching in and out of tight fists. Buffy grabbed her father's arm. She was beginning to cry in anger.

"What are you talking about daddy? You set the bomb on my boat? I loved you. How could you do that to me? I did nothing but love you. I don't ever want to see you again! You're a-a-a...." Buffy walked towards Angel and grabbed his hand.

"I did it for us! I did it so he wouldn't take you in! Don't you understand? I did it because I loved you!" Buffy looked away from her father. Angel let go of her hand, and walked towards her father angrily. He punched him in the face, sending Hank flying across the floor.

"That's for Buffy!" he snarled, and then thumped Hank harshly in the side, "And that was for my father." Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and they walked out of the door.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I never knew. I never knew!" she cried, sobbing into his chest. Angel tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm just glad I know what happened now. My father can rest in peace now" Buffy half smiled and opened the door to Angel's car. She sat down and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked as he sat down and closed the car door. Buffy looked up at him, and then turned back and dialled a number. Putting it to her ear she said, "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a murder." Angel smiled and started the car. The mansion faded slowly away as the car drove down the street...


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Buffy's dress caught against her heel. She cursed and pulled the hem of the dress off of the white heel. Dawn came up behind her and adjusted her veil. Buffy smiled and touched her hand.

"Buffy, you're going to have to take care of me now. I know that must couples don't want to start out having kids, and you two're gonna to start out with a teenager, but I don't have anyone else. But I really don't wanna get in the way of you two..."   
Dawn looked towards the floor. Buffy gave her little sister a confused look.

"Dawn, ever since daddy went to jail, I've had no idea of what I was doing. Honestly, I don't know how to raise a teenager. And I have always someone making my decisions for me, and now suddenly, I'm making the decisions for myself, and I'm mother! But, I know I can take care of you, and Angel'll take care of you. I know that I love you, and that I won't ever lie you like daddy did. I can promise you that, and if you think that you'd get in the way of my marriage you're just being silly. I love you Dawn. Really, Really."   
Dawn smiled as she wiped a tear away from her pink cheeks. Buffy touched a lock of Dawn's hair.

"I love you too Buffy, and I'm glad you can remember me now, because when you were gone it was like everybody didn't know what to do with themselves. Dad was never home, Angel couldn't breathe half the time, you were the only thing he wanted, and I never saw Willow, Xander, or Tara at all. You mean a lot to a lot of people, and I hope you never take that for granted."   
Buffy's hand went nervously to her mouth. She hadn't known who everybody was. But she never imagined that they were that bad. The organ's music filled the air, and a light knock hit Buffy's door. Buffy grinned happily and opened the door. Xander smiled at Buffy and took her arm.

"You look very handsome Xander." Buffy whispered, as Dawn crept to her seat in the auditorium. Xander confidently smiled.

"You look beautiful yourself."   
Buffy clutched his arm tighter as the neared the aisle entrance. The guests looked happily back at her, and she sucked her breath in. Angel waited for her at the altar. He smiled reassuringly at her and Xander continued to walk on. Spike turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her and she glared playfully in reply. Faith nodded, and pointed to Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Cordelia who had ceased to make out for her wedding. Buffy looked back to the front of the aisle. A determined look in her eye, she wanted to look forward for the rest of her life. She never wanted to be lied to, like her father lied to her, and she knew that Angel would give her that life. Xander paused at the end of the aisle and Angel gently took Buffy's hand. She smiled as she was accepted into the new, trusting family she was being grafted into. And somehow, even though it seemed impossible, she knew her mother was watching her and smiling down with approval and love.  
  
The End


	11. Thankyou Page

Thankyou Page  
  
Well, this is gonna be my page to thank people who reviewed my story, so whoever signs, I will mention here. I really appreciate those people who took time to give me their opinions on my writing, and I will do the same for everyone else.  
  
Thanks go to: Buffyangelfan – for help rearranging my story so that all the chapters worked properly.  
  
Litchick08 – just for taking the time to sign!  
  
Biro1 – for giving me advice about my layout, it really helped alot! 


End file.
